Parker's Family
by CalleighandEricforever
Summary: Calleigh knows that she has a sister. little did she know said sister was going to help her con her father.


Parker walked into the office to find Hardison and Eliot in the middle of a very heated argument. Nate and Sophie were watching and Sophie was using Nate as a kickstand because she was laughing so hard. "Alic Christopher Hardison. Eliot David Spencer." Parker yelled at the top of her lungs. The two stopped mid fight and looked at the tiny thief. "Now, What are you two arguing over?" She asked quietly.

"Hardison Called you a….." "Don't say it Sophie." The hitter interrupted her "a two timing slut." The British grifter told Parker as if Eliot hadn't have interrupted her. Parker grabbed Eliot's hand and pulled him up to the roof. "I want the whole story and I want it now Eliot." Parker told him "I was the first to arrive this morning. Right after me came Hardison. He told me 'How are you and the two timing slut?' I was cooking and I threw a spoon at him and hit him right in the middle of his forehead right as Nate and Sophie walked in." the hitter told her the whole story because he couldn't lie to the woman he loved.

Parker walked back into the office and to where the hacker was sitting calmly. He stood up when he saw her. "Alic Christopher Hardison." He looked at her with a look of guilty surprise "WHEN. DID. I. BECOME. A. TWO. TIMING. SLUT." Parker stated hitting him after each word. "Parker I am so so sorry." He said as she backed away. The little thief decided she was hungry and went to the kitchen and got her a bowl of her favorite cereal.

She smiled around the mouth full of cereal. Eliot sat next to his girlfriend, Hardison sat on the completely other side of the table. The hitter smirked at the hacker. "I was approached with an idea." The mastermind that was their boss, Nate, told the team. "We are going to Miami to help one of the CSIs get back some money that was owed to her." "What is the story?" the hitter was the first one to speak up because he knew Parker's sister worked in Miami and that Parker hadn't seen her since her father and mother split right after Parker was born. "CSI Calleigh Duquesne went into law enforcement because her father told her that was the only way that she could get her inheritance so that she could send it to her baby sister that her father doesn't claim. She has been in law enforcement for 14 years now and 10 years after she started, she married one of her coworkers who her father approved of." Nate told them. They got on the plane and flew to Miami while Hardison got information on Duke Duquesne and Calleigh and Eric Delko. They are met at the airport by a beautiful blonde. "Nate. How are you?" Calleigh asked and hugged the mastermind before looking at the other people in the group. Parker noticed that Calleigh looked like her.

"This is my team, Sophie, my wife, Eliot Spencer, our body guard, Hardison, our resident hacker and Parker, our invisible thief." Nate introduced the thief. "My name is Calleigh Duquesne Delko. You will hear people refer to me as CSI Duquesne. I go by my maiden name at work. I am so glad I brought the hummer. Do you have your bags?" She introduced herself. "Duquesne. Hey babe. Where? I will go to the school. Its fine I just picked up the guys who are going to help me with dad. Ok be there in one hour." By the time she got off the phone she was seated in the hummer with her seatbelt buckled. "You might want to put your seat belts on. I have to stop by my daughters' school. Mari is crying and Kam is trying to give Mari her toy because she left her panda in the car. She wants her panda. Kam has a polar bear." She explained before taking off. She got to the school and told them she would be right back.

"Mrs. Delko, we called their father to come get Mari." The teacher told her. "Don't ever send her home or call my husband during the day. I told you when I dropped the girls off that if you had any problems to call me. My daughter left her panda in my hummer, Kam was in here with her. Where is she now?" She scolded the teacher. "she is outside for recess. I can't have more than one child in at a time during this time." The teacher told her. "Miss. Johnson. Do you understand my daughters? If Mari is upset Kam is suppose to be able to stay with her. I am very good friends with principle Caine. She is married to my boss and she is my husband's sister and Mari is her god daughter. I will be talking to her about this. Where is Mari?" "I put her in the corner." The teacher stated pointing. "Marisol, come on let's go talk to auntie Mari and take you to the office with mommy to see uncle Horatio." Calleigh told her still crying daughter. She stepped outside. "Kam come with mommy please." She called her older twin. They are on either side of her and they go to the principal's office.

"Marisol?" Calleigh knocked on the door. "Cal? Hey. Como Esta?" Marisol switched to Spanish. "Estoy muy enojado. El profesor que las chicas han enviado Kam cuando Mari estaba llorando y poner Mari en la esquina porque ella estaba llorando cuando ella no tenía su Panda." Marisol Caine let Calleigh rant for a minute. When her sister in law was done she spoke. "I thought you were suppose to pick some people up from the airport and go back to work with my husband." Calleigh rushed out with the girls after they hugged their dad's sister and she buckled them in their seats in the second row of the hummer on either side of Parker. She drove off to the crime lab.

"Mari, Kam what are the rules of the lab?" Calleigh asked the two trouble makers. "no problems momma." Kam and Mari said in unison. "Where do you go when you are here?" She quizzed the girls. "I go to Aunt Tali's lab and sit down and watch." Kam replied "I go daddy's lab and sit and watch." Mari replied. They go and head to Natalia's lab first. "Talia, do you mind if Kam comes in here while I work?" Calleigh asked the pregnant Latina. "Not at all. She can calm the baby down for me." Natalia Boa Vista Wolfe told the mother of the two year old twins. "Thank you love." She left and walked to her husband's lab. "Daddy, your daughter wants to sit with you." Calleigh told her husband. "Sure. Who is that with you?" He asked his wife, stepping out of the lab after getting his daughter comfortable. "This is Nate Ford, his wife Sophie, Parker, Hardison, and Eliot Spencer. Guys this is my husband and the twin's father, Eric Delko." The men shook hands with the Cuban man and he kissed Parker and Sophie's hands. "Babe, what did the school want?" Eric asked his wife. "Marisol dejó a su oso panda en el coche cuando iba a la escuela y cuando ella se dio cuenta durante su primer recreo, comenzó a molestarse. Kam tratado de la mano de Mari su oso polar de peluche y ella empezó a llorar histéricamente. El profesor Kam fuera enviado fuera de Mari y poner en la esquina porque estaba llorando. Fui y hablé con su hermana sobre el maestro y me dijo que iba a hablar con ella." Calleigh ranted at her husband for a minute.

"Calleigh, ma'am, may I speak with you for a minute?" the officer who is normally at the front desk asked her. She walked with him to the front to see her father at the desk. "Dad? What do you want?" She asked him coldly. "Is that a way to talk to your own father lamb chop?" her drunken father asked her. "What about Parker dad? Where is her mother? Why weren't you there for her?" Calleigh demanded from him. "Who is Parker?" He asked her. "Your other daughter." Calleigh told him. "The one that was conceived when you were drunk and went home with another woman." "I don't know any Parker." "I have to go dad. I have work to do." Calleigh stated before walking off. "Ma'am, can I see you in my office." Her boss asked her. Calleigh followed Horatio to his office and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "Calleigh, What happened out there sweet heart?" Horatio asked his sister in law lovingly. "The blonde woman that came in with a big group is my half sister. Her name is Parker, now anyway but she was known as Amanda when my father concevied her. Her mother died in child birth and Parker went to a foster home and an orphanage until she turned 18. I am trying to get money for her." Calleigh explained now more calm than she was 10 minutes before.

"are you going to be ok to work because I have a case for you and your husband."


End file.
